


Giving the Boy a Hand

by skippingreelsofrhyme



Category: Dexter (TV), Dexter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skippingreelsofrhyme/pseuds/skippingreelsofrhyme
Summary: A little elaboration of S1E4. Enjoy!
Relationships: Rita Bennett/Dexter Morgan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Giving the Boy a Hand

"What-- What are you doing?" Dexter stuttered as he felt the release of his button and zipper being undone. His penis was already half-hard from the stimulation of Rita's hand earlier, but that was only a normal biological reaction to any stimulus. The only thing that had ever given him a full-on erection was... Not appropriate at this time.  
"Whatever I want," giggled Rita seductively, hands continuing their ministrations. Dexter chose to bite his tongue, but his inner monologue raged ever on.  
_I've come to appreciate the comfortable moments with Rita_ , he mused, rolling his eyes. _The easy, quiet moments. But this_ \--  
Rita's mouth closed over the head of his dick and sucked.  
\-- _Might be better_. Dexter's pupils blew wide open. For once, the constant narration in his brain ceased. He was all physical; in the Now. The only other times that had happened were... Not appropriate.  
Rita leant up and took his whole member into her mouth, then slowly sucked up. When she reached the tip, she let go with a pop. Dexter let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, eliciting a giggle from the woman between his legs. It was in a lower register than she usually talked in, more guttural. That deeper voice sent vibrations zinging throughout his groin.  
Dexter's breath hitched; he could feel his heart beating rapidly, circulating his blood faster and faster through his veins. He could tell his glands were releasing sweat laden with pheromones as he took a deep breath in. He could scent just on the tip of his tongue another pungent odor--not altogether unpleasant--but very distinct. He realized what it was when Rita reached a gloved hand behind herself to tug out her shorts and panties from her crotch: it was her.  
Her pale fingers sticking out from the fingerless, faux-leather gloves had caught Dexter's eye as being just as impractical as the rest of her outfit, at first. What, with the bikini top and short-shorts. It looked like the kind of thing Deb would wear to go hang out with hookers; a sex suit.  
_Wait_ , he thought. _Did she dress this way for me?_  
His short, stupid train of thought was interrupted by the pulsing of Rita's tongue at the base of the head of his cock; the soft insides of her mouth caressing him in such a tantalizing way that he was overcome with another wave of sweat. She wrapped a hand around the base and slowly pumped up and down, still continuing with her mouth. The pleather bothered Dexter less, when applied with pressure and heat. His dick twitched suddenly, pushing back Rita's tongue. Her salivating glands were activated and spit pooled in her mouth. The hot, sticky liquid surrounding him felt just the way he imagined blood would... Which is not appropriate right now.  
Rita trawled her other hand lazily across Dexter's abdomen, raising goosebumps. The slow pace of that hand, mixed with the rapid pumping of the hand on his dick and the mouth around it, was just too much to bear.  
Strained gurgling sounds erupted from Dexter's throat, and even though they were foreign to his own ears, Rita recognized them. She pressed her hands down on his hips and took him as far into her mouth as she could go. He let go.  
In the throws of orgasm, Dexter couldn't help but to imagine it was blood getting sucked down her throat. Thick and salty, it would pour down her gullet, running down, down, down, even if she tried to cough it up. His member gave its last weak pulses and he came down. Realizing his mind had drifted to inappropriate matters, he shut his eyes closed and shook his head to clear it.  
"W-- Was that okay, Dexter?" Rita asked bashfully, tucking him back into his boxers. He blinked a few times.  
"No. No, yeah. Yeah, that-- that was," Dexter stammered, pulling up his zipper as Rita rose awkwardly to her feet. He stood to join her. He took her hands and kind of swung them, lazily. He smiled a crooked smile, head tilted to one side. "That was great."  
Rita's eyes lit up and she wrapped her arms around Dexter's middle. He allowed his arms to rest naturally around her. With one finger, she traced a squiggly line up to his pectoral, giving him chills.  
"You know," she said in what Dexter was realizing was a seductive tone. "I liked it, too." Rita bounced up and gave him a peck on the cheek, then snuggled into the crook of his neck, her arms wrapping tightly around him.  
_Okay_ , Dexter thought. _I could get used to this_.


End file.
